The First Time
by DegrassiGoddess
Summary: This is bassically Eli and Clare's first time. There are... creative... words. Not for everyone.


I lay on my head on his chest, my breathing heavy.

I couldn't believe that I, Clare Edwards, was about lose my virginity. The whole time I ever talked about it with Eli, he was hesitant. He didn't want to force me. He didn't want to make me feel upset or not ready. But I couldn't help myself. My legs tangled off the side of his bed. I was wearing a floral sundress. His parents were having a BBQ down stairs on their back porch. I know it might sounds crazy, but the thought of maybe getting caught got me more worked up. The best part was I convinced my mom to come. If she walked in now, it would be amazing. He stood over top of me. His piercing green eyes took my breath away every time he looked at me.

"Clare, we can't. You know you're not ready. And with the BBQ down stairs…."

I stood up, and then got back on his bed, standing on my knees and grabbed his collar and pulled him closer.

"Well, number one, Mr. Pessimistic, I am ready. If I wasn't ready, would we be here like this? No, we would not. And number two, the BBQ makes it more fun. If someone got us, oh the rush! And coming down stairs after it's all over, not a virgin anymore, just acting like nothing happened! I just might have to tell someone." I said. Eli's worry was placed with shock.

He placed his hands on my hips and gently pushed away a little so he could look at me better while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Listen here, . I am most definitely NOT pessimistic. And I suppose you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't want to. Which would be hard. Considering my stunning abs." he said with a smirk, and then he pulled up his shirt a little so I could see his lower abs. I couldn't believe how amazing I felt. I could feel myself getting excited. I bit my lip and went down.

I kissed and licked his abs, and when he took his shirt off, I trailed my tongue up his chest, and then gently nibbled his neck, and finally, his bottom lip.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood off the bed and, still kissing him, reached under my dress and pulled down my leggings and took my shoes off. I felt his hand go up the back of my thigh, just under my butt. "My my my, Miss Edwards. Who knew you had this naughty little side?" he said, looking down at me.

"Do you like it?" I asked, biting my lip again.

"Yes. Very much." He replied.

I went back onto his bed and he followed me, kissing me over and over again. I then started to take the top of my dress off. As I pulled the straps down, I remembered I hadn't worn a bra, since the dress had a sort of build in bra.

As I pulled the top of my dress over my breasts, I took my other arm, and held it across. I smiled at Eli shyly. He stared at me, and then came closer to the point I couldn't take it anymore. I took both of my hands and pulled of the rest of my dress.

He gently licked my neck, and then took the bottom of my breast and gently massaged it. I moaned, but kept it quiet since I heard two girls in the bathroom which I think was Ali and Jenna. Ali didn't want to come, so I told her to bring Jenna since I would be with Eli most of the time.

I felt his boner through his pants. I knew he couldn't take it any longer.

He brought his mouth down to my breast, and he started sucking and gently nibbling it. I laid back and enjoyed the moment. As he slowly made his made his was to my other breast, I could feel his other hand go down my stomach and gently into my underwear. He started to play with my clit, and it felt so unbelievably amazing, I had to squeeze Eli's arm and breath hard to keep from moaning his name too loud.

He then took his hand out my underwear and moved his lips to my neck. He started to unbuckle his pants. While he did, I slipped off my underwear. He took off his pants, and finally, his underwear.

I watched. He was so big, I couldn't believe it was about to be inside me. He gently pulled on himself, and then I took a hold of his shoulders and pinned him down on the bed. I decided to decide what we would do next.

I looked in his deep green eyes, full of lust. I braced myself. "Did you and Julia ever do 68?" I asked.

He looked at me with shock and embarrassment. "No. Why?" he asked. "You're about to see." I said. I then flipped over and moved the hair out of my face and looked down. It was so big, would he fit? I gently lay down, trying to look as seductive as possible.

Eli drew his hands up my thighs and to my hips and gently pulled me in towards his face. I could feel his tongue play with just outside of my… ah hem… entrance. I moaned a little, and put my hand back and found Eli's head and ran my fingers through his hair, hoping he would get the hint and go all the way in.

And he did. I felt his tongue play with the…hole… and I couldn't take it. I took his member and stroked with my hand. He was so hard; I could tell he wanted it. I then took him into my mouth and sucked hard. Slow, but hard. I worked at the top, then work my way down, stroking the part I couldn't reach. I then felt Eli's tongue enter me. It felt so good; I knew I had to return the favor. I took his cock and I swallowed it. I held it there as long as I could, and he moaned and held his hand to the back of my head. I came up, gasping for air, with saliva all around my mouth. Eli had finished up and I whipped my mouth. I sat up on the bed, and he stood on his knees.

"This might better if you lay down. This is going to hurt," he said. I did as he said. I lay down, put my arms up and looked to the side, as sexy as I could.

He lay on top of me, and I felt him try to break through gently. "I don't want to hurt you…" he said. I didn't want to push him, but I was so horny, and I know it was only our first time, but I couldn't wait any longer. "Just enter me, I want your cock inside of me," I said. Eli held his head against my neck. "If you insist," he said.

Then he pushed past my boundary. I screamed, which probably wasn't the best decision. He gently hushed me and laid his hand on my chest and I layed down, waiting for the pain to stop.

When it did, I said "Now. Go a little fast. I want it."

He went in and out nice a slow, but not too slow. I felt amazing. "Oh Eli, that's amazing. Oh… go harder."

He went harder and I couldn't believe how good I felt. "Ahh, Eli, Oh god, ahh, oh my god," and without warning me, he went faster and faster until the headboard gently hid the wall. I grabbed onto the pillow and threw my head back. I gave out a sort of silent shriek, and I felt my insides tingle and I felt my walls tighten and loosen. Eli gently slowed the past. "Oh Eli, I just came," I said. "I know," he said, panting. "You got tighter. You feel amazing," he said. "You didn't cum though," I said. He just looked at me. "Finish," I said.

"What?" he asked. "I want you to cum inside me," I said, putting one hand on his shoulder. He smiled, and then lowered himself. "Mind if I go a little hard and fast?" He asked. "Do whatever you need to. I'm yours for now," I said.

He was going so hard and fast I could have sworn I was going to have a stroke from how hard I tried to keep from screaming his name in guilty pleasure. He then cupped his hand on my breast and I could feel in cum inside me. He panted and lay down beside me.

After a few minutes of cuddling, we got dressed, went down stairs, and no suspected a thing.


End file.
